1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to mobile terminal systems, and more particularly relates to, a dual mode mobile terminal system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dual mode mobile terminals typically employ two different network standards, such as code division multiple access (CDMA) network and global system for mobile (GSM) network. A CDMA antenna is employed in the dual mode mobile terminal to receive and transmit CDMA signals, and a GSM antenna is employed in the dual mode mobile terminal to receive and transmit GSM signals.
The CDMA antenna and the GSM antenna need to be separately placed in a relatively far distance to obtain high isolation and avoid mutual interference when transmitting CDMA signals and GSM signals. However, in design, the CDMA antenna and the GSM antenna need a large design space in the dual mode mobile terminal, so that it is not conducive to the miniaturization of the mobile terminal, while making the circuit more complex and increasing the design cost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.